Unconditionally
by Evilregal13
Summary: What happenes when Rachel's papa decides he cant take care of 14 year old Rachel anymore and leaves her on Shelby's doorstep? how will these two get along? How will Rachel get used to having a strict parent?


**This is my first "Glee" Fanfiction I hope you guys like I It is very AU. Rachel is popular. And a very AU character so is everyone else.**

 _14 Years Ago..._

 _Push! Shelby! She's almost out! The doctor encouraged her as the baby was almost out of her_ _body. The baby was finally out and a nurse immediately took her away. The baby is put on_ _the weighing scale across the room. For a second Shelby swore the baby looked at her. All she could do was sit there in tears thinking about how she would never see her baby again. Later on that night she found out the babies name was Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry. That was all she would ever know about her baby her name, she had brown eyes, and she was born on December 18, 2001. She realized she made a mistake._

 **Present, 2015**

Ms. Corcoran? Ms. Corcoran? Shelby's head snapped to the side as she felt tear make its way down her face. She quickly wiped it away. She looked at her student Sarah with a hard glare.

"Yes" she said looking at the student. Gisele looked at Shelby before stuttering out her words

"Am I going to be lead in sectionals?" Sarah said. She couldn't even look up at Shelby when she said it because she was so nervous. But no one could blame her Shelby Corcoran was the most determined, scariest teacher in the school. One of the only teachers that took no bullshit.

Shelby looked at her student like she was an idiot. Shelby did not feel like being bothered and this is what this kid asks her? Honestly, did any kids have common sense?

"Do you honestly think it was smart to ask me if you're going to be lead? If you were going to be lead I would have told you at rehearsals yesterday." Shelby looked at the girl incredulously.

Sarah looked at Shelby with an apologetic facial expression before stuttering out her apology and practically running away.

Shelby sighed. The day had barely started and it was already a long day. She grabbed her coffee off her office desk before opening the door, turning off the light and walking out the office.

 **William Mckinley High School, Lima Ohio,**

Rachel was late to school as usual. But it wasn't her fault she had to find an outfit to wear, take a shower, do her makeup, and wait for Noah to pick her up for school. So it was basically a normal day. The second she walked into the school she saw JewFro get slushied by Karofsky. She immediately let out a giggle.

"Sup Rach?" Karofsky said as soon as he heard her giggle. Pretty much everyone in the school liked Rachel considering she was a cheerio, she was Noah Puckerman, a football players girlfriend and she was just plain adorable plus she was hot, but don't let Puck here you say that. Sure she could be overdramatic but that's just who she was, she was also sensitive and brave and didn't take bullshit from anyone liker her mother but she didn't know that at the time.

"Nothing" Rachel said looking at Karofsky. Rachel had known Dave since she was five considering they were in the same first grade class. See Rachel had skipped kindergarten when she was little which made her one of the youngest people in the school.

"You are the moon and all my stars Rachel" JewFro said in a creepy/stalkery tone. Jewfro had been obsessed with Rachel since 3rd grade when he saw her for the first time at the playground where she was playing with Noah.

"EW!" Rachel shrieked. JewFro literally creeped Rachel out. She decided to ignore him and walked away.

When she got to her locker Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were already waiting for her.

"Hey Baby girl" Santana was the first to greet Rachel at her locker. Rachel had been friends with Quinn, Santana. and Brittany since she was 3. Her daddy would take her to the playground a lot before he died.

"I'm not a baby Sanny" Rachel said with a pout on her face. All of Rachel's friends called her baby a lot considering she was the youngest out of all of them.

"But you're Mckinleys Baby. It's even on JewFros website" Quinn said teasing Rachel before looking up from her phone at Rachel. Literally everyone in Lima called Rachel the baby because at times she could be adorable like a baby.

"I thought she was Mckinleys Angel?" Brittany said looking completely confused. Brittany wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but Rachel loved her for that when no one else understood what was going on in Rachel's head or what she was trying to say Brittany always did because they were very much alike.

"Why do I have to be anything why cant I just be Rachel Barbra Berry future broadway star" from when Rachel had started talking she wanted to be a broadway star. At least that's what her daddy used to tell her.

Before they could say anything else the bell ringed for first period.

"Ugh I don't want to go to Mr. Hayes class" Rachel groaned. She got all her stuff out her locker before slamming it shut.

"Its no worst than Mrs. Sullivan" Santana said. Rachel grimaced just thinking about Mrs. Sullivan. Ythe woman was a complete bitch and annoying.

"oh you poor soul" Rachel said hugging Santana before pulling away to hug Quinn and Brittany.

"See you guys at free period" Rachel said before walking away.

Rachel figured it was going to be a normal day but what she didn't know starting today she was going to be living with the mother she had never met, but always thought about.

 **The Berry Household**

Leroy Berry had just gotten home from yet another business trip and decided to unpack. After unpacking he decided to do more research on Shelby Corcoran. He went on google and found out she worked at Carmel High School, she was an english teacher there and she was the coach of there glee club. Other than that he couldn't find anything. Until he found her home address. He called the home number to make sure she still lived there.

 _Hi you've reached Shelby Corcoran, I am not home right at the moment but if you leave your name, number and message I will get back to you as soon as possible thank you, bye_

He quickly shot up and looked at the time it was already almost 10:00 he had to work fast if he wanted to have all of Rachel's stuff packed and in the car by the time she got home. He rushed out the door to get crates for Rachel's things and a U-Haul truck. Once he got back he scrambled around getting Rachel's things in the crates. He finished packing just after 2:00 and started grabbing Rachel's medical records and writing a note to hand Rachel to give to Shelby.

 _Dear Shelby,_

 _By now you should have found out the girl in front of you is your daughter.I know you must think of me as some cruel coward for doing this but I cant handle her anymore I'm giving her back to you. We both know she was never biologically mine anyways and after Hiram died it became too much to take care of her anymore. Hell I never wanted her to begin with and when I did love her she never wanted me it was always you and Hiram she wanted and she never even knew you. I don't really know much about her, She's on honor roll in school and I know she has a boyfriend because the neighbors say there's some boy climbing through her window every night. Take care of her and all of her things and medical records are in the crates._

 _Goodbye Shelby_

After he finished the note and put it in a envelope Rachel finally arrived home.

"Hey Papa" Rachel said as she walked through the door. Rachel was surprised to see her father was home and kind of confused so was Noah when he dropped her off at home.

"Get in the U-Haul were going on a ride" Leroy ordered Rachel

"Ok" Rachel said with a confused expression. What was going on her and her father moving? Where were they going?

Rachel went outside and hopped into the truck as Leroy got in on his side and turned it on. The whole car ride Rachel was confused.

An hour later they made it to Shelby's house and Rachel was confused because she had never been here before and on the door and mailbox it had her birthdate. Leroy got out and slid open the back of the U-Haul. Rachel come help me get this stuff out he said as he came around her side and opened the door.

"OK" Rachel stopped texting on her phone and hopped out the car. He handed her, her bookbag that had all of her school supplies that she used and a large suitcase that had all of the things that she used on a daily basis Rachel grabbed the bag put it on her back before getting back on her phone.

Thirty minutes later Leroy finished getting the crates out of the truck and on the porch. He turned towards Rachel with an apologetic look.

"I'm leaving town" he said looking into Rachel's eyes. Rachel looked at him even more confused.

"Then take me home?" she said looking at him like he was stupid.

"This is your home now" He said. Now Rachel was even more confused.

He grabbed the envelope out of his back pocket and a safety pin and pinned the envelope to her Red sweatshirt.

"She will explain when she gets here" he said before hugging her for the last time and walking away.

"She who?" Rachel had never been so confused in her life. But he didn't answer her he simply got back in the truck and drove away.

Twenty minutes later

Shelby had just pulled into her driveway and was confused when she saw a girl sitting her porch with boxes all around her and a suitcase and bookbag next to her. She looked no older than 12 or 13

"HI" Shelby said to the girl. Rachel looked at her confused before contemplating whether she wanted to say "hi" or not.

"HI" Rachel said looking at her.

" Where are your parents" Shelby said with an eyebrow raised. Something about the girl seemed so familiar.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders at Shelby.

"He just left me here' she said as a tear slid down her face.

"Who left you here?" Shelby said as she kneeled in front of the tiny girl.

"My Papa" she said as another tear slid down her face.

"I guess he wanted me to give you this" Rachel said as she ripped the white envelope off her sweater and handed it to Shelby.

"He told me you would explain everything" Rachel said looking at the woman in front of her.

Shelby ripped open the envelope and skimmed over the letter inside in disbelief.

"You're Rachel" she whispered as a statement as tears welled up in her eyes. Rachel slowly nodded her head confused and sad wondering if her papa would ever come back.


End file.
